


Eternally Yours

by Tatsumi Senpai (Trinket)



Category: Koi Suru Boukun | Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Takanaga Hinako, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Tatsumi%20Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that soul mates will yearn to find the other, but what difficulties will occur when things don't go quite right when born into the mortal world? What will the reactions of Morinaga and his Senpai be when they learn of their relationship that existed even before they were born into the mortal coil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Souls in Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters found within this fan-fiction do not belong to me. They belong to the wonderful mangaka genius Takanaga Hinako. I would suggest that you purchase your own copies of The Tyrant Falls in Love and yes they are being released in the English Language. Try Barnes &Noble, rightstuf or amazon.
> 
>  **Note:** This fanfic takes place after the scene with Morinaga and Souichi in Canada... but the prologue takes place before the characters were ever born.

Vibrant hues of blue and white swirled above the pearly gates, where the guardian stood watch, waiting for those who were worthy to pass through into the eternal resting place. He could hear the laughter coming from behind him, that of the happy souls who had found their reward, but also that of those whom had as yet to be tested by the life of the flesh that awaited them in the dimension where the planet Earth existed.

He wondered if they would be able to overcome the obstacles that awaited them in a world they had never before been a part of, and soon, too soon there would be a number of them who would have to take their turn. Hopefully those who had been created as part of one another would not be torn from their soul mate, for it had been known to occur, and it was always saddening for both parties when it did happen. He himself could not imagine what it would be like to be parted from his other half, for there had been those who had, not just for a human life time, but for the rest of eternity... since not everyone made it past the pearly gates.

Emerald eyes looked up into an unusual dark goldenrod color which could almost be mistaken for a light shade of brown. Even white teeth flashed at the one standing, "Hello my love." He held up a hand to the delicate features of the the other male before him, with his long flowing hair. He truly looked like an angel, although the darker haired of the two knew that the blond could act like a little devil when he became enraged.

The man glowered down at him, "And where exactly, have you been!" His mouth was drawn tight, brows furrowed over his eyes, as he slapped the others hand away. "Have you forgotten? Today... today I have to leave." He averted his amber-gold eyes with a weary sigh, not wanting to think about that. "And you're not even concerned..." he whispered.

The dark haired man stood up, "Hey," his fingers circled the blond's chin, forcing him to gaze up into his green eyes, his were slightly glossy, moisture clinging to long thick lashes. "I am concerned. They're not letting me go as the same time as you. I'll miss you," he leaned in toward him, his lips nearly grazing the slighter males, his hungry eyes staring into the wide depths of the mate of his souls own. He saw fear written there momentarily, before agitation took its place and the blond tried to shove him away. However he was quick enough to grab his arms and bring his mouth down on to the paler males.

"Mmmph!" was all the noise the man was able to make, slowly closing his eyes as each second passed, and if he'd had a human heart at that time, it surely would have gone into overdrive. All too soon, they broke contact from one another. The time was drawing closer to the moment where they would have to break all contact with each other, and there was absolutely nothing either of them could do about it.

"My beloved, though I do not wish to be apart from you, I'm sure... I'm sure we'll be together again. We belong with each other after all... don't we? The elders would not be so cruel as not to let us face the trails ahead of us with one another. I'm certain... I wont be to far behind." He whispered into the light haired man's ear, an ear which turned a vibrant shade of red.

"Don't whisper in my ear, how many times do I have to tell you, it tickles?" he made a fist, sending it toward the other man's face, far to frustrated at the thought of being all alone, even if he really wouldn't be alone.

The darker man staggered back from the onslaught of that punch, having not been in time to duck, placing his hand over his cheek. "Sheesh, what was that for?"

He shook his head, crimson creeping up over his nose and on his cheekbones, head downcast, muttering, "Nothing... sorry."

Before either of them could say more, or console one another, one of the elders called out the names of those who were to depart that day. The two that had been speaking not too far from the gates, gazing into each others eyes with anxiety, but there was nothing either of them could do. They clasped hands, but the blond man was being pulled toward the group by invisible hands, that were to be born of the flesh that very day on the Earth. Both of their mouths parted, but no words came out, as the blond disappeared completely.

The dark haired man with the green eyes fell to his knees, mouth agape and what appeared to be tears forming on his lashes, before trickling down his face.

"Don't worry my love, no matter what... I will find you... and we will be together again... no matter what! That I, solemnly swear!" His hands formed into fists as he hit the the ground, his body shaking, he had never imagined that he would feel so completely at a loss.

The gatekeeper heard this vow and hoped that the pair would find happiness in the short human lives they would each lead. Although, he sensed that there would be at least one major obstacle in their way as he saw the name of Tatsumi Souichi of Nagoya born the first son of Tatsumi Soujun and his wife. He rather thought that that could present problems, unless Tatsumi Souichi's soul mate was born a woman.

Two Earth years later, he learned however that, Tatsumi Souichi's soul mate was born to the Morinaga's as their second son. He had to wonder, what would become of the pair, especially when humans thought they knew best when it came to those matters. Would they be able to overcome each obstacle, to finish the trials properly and be able to come home, both of them, or were they doomed from the onset to be torn apart.

Only time and events would tell, if they were to come home together or be damned together, but worst of all would be if they each were to part, for surely even in heaven when one was separated from their other half, they would have been better off in damnation.


	2. Chapter One: Tumultuous Thoughts

Souichi watched as the plane took off, wondering why he felt relief that he did have a place to return to, to call home, especially when Morinaga lived in that same building. Placing his fingers upon his brow, his teeth clenched. He did not want to think about it, it always gave him a headache, as though trying to hold at bay, something which he just did not want to know. It was best to pretend that nothing of importance had happened, even if... he grunted and turned quickly, 'No!' he yelled inside his head, 'I wont dwell on this... I have to prepare for tomorrow anyway.' He hastily walked out of the terminal and toward the place he was staying since having come to Canada.

Souichi halted when he heard someone call him, "Hey Tatsumi-san!" He swiveled around to see that it was his neighbor. The same neighbor from earlier whom he'd run into and with Morinaga in tow of all things. 'Shit...' He turned from the neighbor and banged the door shut behind him. He didn't want to face the neighbor, even if he appeared to be rude. 'Damn that Morinaga! And damn these fucking thin walls!' He banged a fist on the wall as he said that, sliding down onto the floor, holding his head in his hands. He didn't know what he was going to do, but at least Morinaga had been right about the fact that he wasn't living in Canada permanently, but even so! Flustered he mussed his heart with his hands.

Before he could think of anything else, his cellphone rang and he quickly answered it, "Hello, Tatsumi Souichi here."

"Ah, Tatsumi, good thing I caught you. I need you to come in this afternoon, it looks like the experiment we were conducting is having a rather interesting reaction, even earlier than we thought, but not quite what we had anticipated."

Thankfully, a distraction, it would keep his mind busy and he wouldn't have to think about Morinaga or how weird he was beginning to find his own body... and even the sway of his thoughts, though he'd not completely even allowed those thoughts to emerge. "I'll be there soon Sensei." So saying, they hung up and Souichi made his way to the lab. Work was at that moment more of an escape route from his own tumultuous thoughts, though he was not about to admit that, not even to himself.

Meanwhile, Morinaga was on the plane, headed back home. He was so happy to have seen his Senpai, and hoped that what had taken place in Canada might lead to something better back home. However, because it was Senpai, he wasn't sure whether or not he should be so hopeful, but then if he didn't have hope, what did he have? Gazing out the window of the airplane, he thought, once again, 'Come home soon Senpai, I hope I can make your return an enjoyable one.'

It was some hours later that Morinaga landed and caught a taxi back to his and Senpai's apartment. Opening the door he smiled, letting out a deep and weary sigh. Placing his luggage down by the couch, he sank back into its cushions. Later he would organize his luggage and clean the place up, although at that moment he didn't feel quite like doing so. Already he was missing his Senpai, wondering what he was thinking about, what he was doing even at that moment back in Canada.

Closing his eyes, his head back against the wall over the couch, he recalled the time he had spent with Senpai during his visit. It had somehow been different, as though Senpai had enjoyed it more than usual. Perhaps... perhaps things would change when he returned home and they would really be living together instead of it being just a share as Senpai had wished to call it. Morinaga was certain that that special night in Canada would have altered his Senpai's perception of their relationship, but he would soon learn, that not everything was as it appeared to be. Especially not concerning the Senpai he had fallen for nearly five years ago.

What neither of them realized, was that, there was someone keeping watch over the pair, in another dimension that they too as all humans had - once been a part of. The gate keeper at the pearly gates, who continued to watch them, though without interfering in their lives, as he wondered still whether or not they would come to understand that what they were going through was more than just a battle against their inner feelings, but something far deeper. Deeper than even the humans romantic love... he hoped they, unlike so many before them, would obtain the rarely found happily-ever-after that only few others had truly found.


	3. Chapter Two: Missing You

The next evening, Tetsuhiro didn't quite feel like returning to his apartment. It had only been two nights since he'd been with his Senpai, but already he was feeling lonely without his presence around the place. It seemed as though he didn't have that much to do when his Senpai was out of town. He even missed his tendency to be a bit of a slave driver while at the lab. Just to have seen his face again, or to have heard his voice once more would have been heavenly. Of course the time zones were problematic as well as he was sure that Senpai was busy, he rarely replied even to his emails. That was why he found himself walking into Adamsite once again.

Entering the bar, Tetsuhiro looked around to see if Hiroto-kun was working that night and sure enough he was tending the bar. He felt like talking to him, after all Hiroto-kun had been the one he'd been able to confide in, about his feelings for his Senpai. Although he did realize that Hiroto-kun had designs on him, but at least he understood that Morinaga's heart was elsewhere. Hiroto-kun, because of that never pressed the matter too far, other than making a few suggestions which had never led anywhere. Still, his friend could be rather persistent in trying to coax him into at least trying it once with him. Just that thought brought out a slight smile. He, for the most part felt bereft, as he wouldn't be seeing his Senpai for nearly another month.

Hiroto-kun, spotting him, waved, "Hey Angel-kun, good to see ya back, I've missed ya." Tetsuhiro smiled, it had been over a week since he'd visited due to the seminar in Seattle and his brief visit in Canada to see his Senpai. Strolling through the throng of people, he sat on a stool at the bar.

Hiroto-kun asked him, as he washed a glass, "So how'd it go?"

Tetsuhiro flashed even white teeth at Hiroto-kun, his eyes sparkling for a brief moment, before he sighed and took a gulp of the drink Hiroto-kun had put before him. "I think things went... well."

Hiroto-kun blinked, eyes wide, "Ya?" He leaned over the counter, "Ya only think?"

Tetsuhiro looked into the glass he held, speaking in a low voice, "Well, it is Senpai after all. Yet, somehow I feel hopeful you know?" He glanced up and smiled, holding his glass toward Hiroto-kun before taking a long gulp, throwing his head back.

Tetsuhiro had not seen Hiroto-kun's eyes trail to his neck, which had become more exposed as he tilted his head back to gulp down the liquer in his glass. Before he noticed, Hiroto-kun turned his head, his hand over his mouth. 'That Senpai of Angel-kun's doesn't know how lucky he is, to find someone so completely devoted to him.' Once he had composed himself a bit more he poured Morinaga and the others sitting at the counter another glass. "So, do you think when he returns, the relationship will be..." his voice trailed off as Morinaga sighed, his bangs falling over his eyes.

Tetsuhiro, "The way things were in Canada, I think things would get better, but I've thought that before and Senpai just goes on as usual. Yet it was so different when I held him in my arms then, but I wont give up." He looked up at Hiroto-kun, with a small smile, "I can't give up, it would be too difficult to let go now and one day surely... surely he will fully accept me and our relationship."

Hiroto-kun sighed, shaking his head. "Angel-kun, I hope ya know what you're doin'. I'd hate ta see ya with a broken heart." Though he thought to himself, 'but I wouldn't mind picking up the pieces.'

Tetsuhiro smiled, "Thanks Hiroto-kun, but I'll be fine." Slowly he got up and paid the bill, leaving early. It was hard living in the same place as Senpai and having a locked door between them. He however rather thought that things would change when his Senpai returned to their apartment. It would be annoying if Senpai continued to call it just a share. He knew that Senpai could be extremely stubborn and even dishonest with himself. That was why he was determined to continue his seduction of him until he would admit, if only to himself, the truth of his feelings.

Meanwhile, back in Canada Souichi was visiting the lab, there had been a bit of a commotion about the experiment. "Sensei, this really is far off the charts."

Sensei nodded, stroking his beard, "Yeah, but it keeps coming out the same. I guess our hypothesis was wrong. We should still try a couple more samples, then write the report, and figure out where we went wrong in the first place in order to even get these results."

Souichi sighed, it really was problematic, but at least it did not appear as though it would make his stay in Canada longer. He really wanted to get back home to Japan. It didn't matter that he'd have to deal with Morinaga when he did return. 'He just better not have taken that the wrong way, there better still be a lock on my door when I get back.'

Sensei stared at Tatsumi-san, wondering what in the world he was thinking. "Hey Tatsumi, it's so unlike you to space out. Are you going to help me prepare more samples now or do you need a break?"

Souichi blinked, shaking his head, "Uh, no, no, I'm sorry, I'll help you prepare the samples right now," thinking to himself 'damn it, I'm even letting that matter effect my work, how annoying. Oh well, it can't be helped right now.' With that he turned his attention to the matter at hand, lifting a petri dish up and spreading some of the sample inside of it. Together he and his Sensei made sure that each sample wasn't contaminated, viewing each one through a microscope before selecting it for the petri dish. He was concentrating all his thoughts on the task before him, reluctant to even think about his apartment and the person he shared it with. It would only lead to more disturbing thoughts that he just did not want to let loose. It was far easier and less stressing to go on as things had gone on before, because then he didn't have to think about what was going on or to think himself somehow changed.

Once he was finished he removed the lab coat he wore and said goodnight to his Sensei before heading back to the place that the university was renting for him while he stayed in the country. Once in his current residence he sank down into a chair and opened his laptop. It was the first time he hadn't received any email from Morinaga since leaving Japan for Canada. 'Hmmn, he must be busy, he always sends me something.' Placing a finger over his lips he wondered if he should be worried. 'No, knock it off. Nothing happened surely, he's probably just busy, after all he just returned the other night right?' Shaking his head he shut down his laptop and closed it. There was no reason to worry, but it really bugged him that he was worrying over something so small it was ridiculous. With a growl he slammed into his bedroom and fell onto the mattress and shut his eyes.

'I just saw him the other day, there's no reason to get worked up, just because he didn't contact me through email today.' Still it was an unusual pattern. Bolting up he grimaced, 'What the hell... he's the one who mesmerizes patterns, not me.' Agitatedly he got up and went back to his laptop, but stopped before he even pressed the on button. 'What am I doing? He'll get the wrong idea if I email him first.' With a huff he sank back into the couch, glaring at the laptop.

Leaning forward he turned it on, 'I'll just leave it on and see if he sends me anything. It was a school day, so he probably conducted an experiment... that's what I want to know about, not about anything else.' With that thought he remained sitting in front of the laptop, his eyes slowly drifting closed.

The gatekeeper watched with some amusement, "This pair really is odd." Someone's hands came from behind him, encircling his waist.

"Aren't they though my darling gatekeeper?"

Startled he turned around to look up into ice blue eyes, wisps of shockingly white hair falling over one eye. "Oh, you startled me Chamuel." Before he could do or say more, the angel encircled the gatekeeper in his wings, lifting his face up so that his mouth was exposed to his. "Ah my gatekeeper, you worry so much for that pair down there, don't you?" His breath was warm against the gatekeeper's mouth, his souls body beginning to throb, just before the briefest moment of lips meeting lips. "Is it their happiness you fear for, or are you afraid that that relationship is forbidden between us as well, and that their union if condoned will mean our relationship is valid?"

The gatekeeper turned his head away, his eyes dulled by agony. "It's true what you say, but even... even if I didn't feel so drawn to you, I would still want them to... to be happy. After all, weren't they made for each other?"

Chamuel chuckled, running his fingers through the gatekeeper's hair, "I suppose so," then in a serious tone which caused the other mans eyes to turn back upon him, "But you know, there are those fallen angels who do not want soul mates to find one another, but to suffer as they have had to suffer. Those two, on Earth will have to face their own battles, there is... there is absolutely nothing we can do for them. You will only wind up hurt if you watch things play out between them."

The gatekeeper pushed Chamuel away, something the angel was not expecting as he toppled backward, before catching himself. "You're wrong Chamuel. I wont be hurt... because I believe... I truly believe that they will, both of them figure it out... before its too late!" He turned back to his book, watching as names were crossed out as they entered hell, as names formed as new souls were created and as check marks were made next to the names of those who would be admitted past him beyond the pearly white gates.


	4. Chapter Three: Returning Home to Japan

Boarding the plane that was headed back home to Japan, he felt relieved that he'd be leaving Canada and its legalized gay marriage behind. He'd seen far to many homosexual couples during his stay there. In fact it had made him weary of going to any of the bars just in case he was hit on again by one of the gay men that might be there, unaware of which nights were for gay events. He'd feel so much safer back home, even if it meant having to share an apartment with Morinaga. As he thought this, he found his seat, by a window on the right side of the plane.

Souichi however, soon found that the plane was packed. He'd chosen a day when several people were going to Japan for a seminar for their company. Even the seat right next to him had not remained vacant for long, much to his irritation, but there was nothing he could have done about it.

The person who had sat next to Souichi was a woman of about six foot even with long wispy flowing cinnamon red hair with a few thin streaks of gold and slanted amber colored eyes. Although he didn't care what she looked like as he turned his head to stare out the window silently, even as the woman introduced herself. "Hello there, my name is Amber. Looks like we're going to be sitting next to each other for the next few hours."

When Souichi did not reply, the woman grumbled, "Guess you must be gay."

Souichi stiffened and turned his head, "What. Did. You. Say! What the hell all of a sudden!"

Amber was taken back, drawing her body away from him, as far as she was capable of in her seat. "We-ell, most men do not ignore me, not unless they're gay."

Souichi glared, "Are you some kind of whore that you need every man's attention? And for your information I am not a homo." His fingers itched to hit out, but he wasn't about to use violence against a woman, if one could even call her that.

Amber sputtered, "How, how dare you, you awful specimen of a man."

Souichi's eyes narrowed, before quickly turning his head to stare out the window. She wasn't worth worrying about. Apparently she just said things to get a rise out of men when she felt piqued.

One of the men sitting across the isle spoke as he leaned toward Amber. "Hey doll face, whats the matter, did you get snubbed?"

Amber scorned, "Oh, you know how it is, Andrew, gay men never want a pretty woman."

Souichi turned and yelled at them, "Would you stop with your nonsense you stupid woman!"

Amber gasped indignantly, "What nerve!"

Souichi, "You have nerve aplenty for the whole world I would think and I don't even know you." He couldn't wait to get the hell off the plane. Unfortunately for the next few hours he would have to suffer through sitting next to the awful woman with her horrendous assumptions. He however was not prepared for the man across the isle to speak.

Andrew spoke, staring directly at Souichi, "Sir, don't you think you protest a little to much? Really I don't know of anyone who has ever been able to resist Amber, even if she says nothing, even if she does nothing. That is unless they're gay," he paused for a brief moment and whispered in a lower voice, "or in love with someone else."

Souichi glowered at the man, if not for Amber being in the way he would surely have reached out and punched him. "And I think you exaggerate as she does herself her appeal. Neither of you know me, so I suggest you stop assuming the nonsense you both are spouting."

Having been unable to get enough sleep the previous night, Souichi rested his head back against his seat and closed his eyes. He then placed the earphones on his head so that he could listen to the soothing sounds of nature. He didn't want to hear anymore from those two, and needed to get his blood pressure back under control after their upsetting remarks.

Souichi woke hours later, just as the plane was about to land. Luckily he'd called Morinaga the day before so that he could come get him from the airport. Although, now that he thought about it, that probably was not a good plan. Morinaga always managed to somehow get a little to close. That sort of thing was not something he wanted to happen in public. However it was too late to change his plans.

Tetsuhiro was waiting outside the terminal for his Senpai. Once he caught sight of him he went up to him, "Welcome back Senpai. Do you need any help with your luggage?"

"No. I didn't take that much with me in the first place. Lets go."

"Alright Senpai," thinking to himself, 'I'm so glad Senpai is back. I really want to hug him right now to make sure he's really here, but if I do that he'll probably get mad.'

Senpai glared suspiciously at Tetsuhiro, "What?"

Tetsuhiro blinked, then chuckled, running a hand through his hair, "Oh, nothing, don't worry about it."

"Hmmph! Whatever." Later Souichi would come to reflect upon the words of the strangers he had met on the plane.

Tetsuhiro wondered if, when they returned to the apartment, he'd be able to hold Senpai. Until they returned there, he had to somehow refrain from so much as touching him, because he doubted he'd be able to stop at just that.


	5. Chapter Four: Confusion

Souichi opened the door to the apartment, "I'm home," although he didn't quite manage to smile. His lips trembled, but as Tetsuhiro stood behind him, he could not see this very small sign of nervousness. He just hoped that his kouhai didn't bring up that incident, it was best to forget it. It was a bothersome memory, because of how his body had been then, too easily aroused. Before he could continue his train of thought, though he'd been about to try and do something which would break the path his mind was taking, Tetsuhiro spoke.

"Welcome home," the younger man smiled as Souichi whirled around. He sounded too pleased, Souichi could not allow him to think it was something permanent, because it wasn't. It couldn't be, because if he stayed indefinitely - no he didn't even want to take his thoughts down that route.

His eyes briefly closed tightly as his fists clenched. "What is with that? This is only a temporary residence." Although he had thought of it as being okay to call it home when Morinaga had left from his brief visit in Canada. Often, as of late his thoughts were conflicting with one another, but he would not allow himself to be swayed from his convictions.

Tetsuhiro's eyes widened, the smile he'd had quickly faded, his shoulders slumped as he exhaled. Words like those always had a way of piercing his heart, although they left small scars behind, his heart had as yet to be completely torn apart. There was nothing he could think of to counter what his Senpai had said, but that time in Canada still allowed him to hope, but it seemed each time they took one step forward everything backfired. "I know..." his voice trailed off, but taking a deep breath he continued, "but for the time being its still home isn't it?" Somehow he'd just have to find a way to get the man he loved to yearn for the situation to be permanent rather than temporary, but it was so hard trying to be patient in that regard. Even more so when incidents occurred like they had about a month ago at the time they had last set eye on one another.

A few moments had ticked by, before he'd heard his senpai's reply, it was so low, it was nearly a whisper "Yeah..."

Souichi's eyes hadn't quite been able to meet Morinaga's, because his presence was unnerving and he was afraid that if he did look directly at him, his thoughts would be in turmoil yet again. Although he was surprised that his kouhai hadn't tried to embrace him back at the airport, despite having been worried about that, somehow he felt a slight and almost unnoticeable ache. That only made him wish to get to his room and lock the door, uncertain of what it meant, thinking that something wasn't quite right with him.

Just as Souichi was about to do just that, he felt the back of Morinaga's fingers brush his cheek. He gave a start, his wide eye'd gaze staring into the younger man's green eyes.

Tetsuhiro bent his toward his Senpai, his mouth near his ear, unable to keep his arms from wrapping around the man he'd missed, pulling the motionless warm body against him. "I've missed you." It had seemed like an eternity since he'd last been able to hold him, if only like that, even though it had only been a month. A long and agonizing month that had seemed to drag on as though it would last forever, but finally time had passed and his senpai had returned. Despite senpai's still irate behavior toward their living situation, he couldn't quite keep his hands off the man, although that had been the very reason for his two-month departure to Canada in the first place.

Souichi lifted his hands and paused for a moment as they trembled, as though they had a mind of their own. However, he kept them from returning Morinaga's embrace - - just.

Instead, he placed them on the other mans shoulders, trying to push him away, how could he want to be held and hold in return, when he also wanted this strange relationship between them to cease and desist. Why did his body respond to Morinaga, why, it was a question he couldn't even find the answer to. He couldn't think of any logical reason, and found it illogical that he should respond to another man. "That's enough," he managed to growl while he pushed his kouhai away from him, turning sharply away.

Tetsuhiro, bereft at being denied the simple pleasure of holding his senpai in his arms, he watched the man stalk away and hole himself in his room. It seemed as though, what had happened in Canada, hadn't quite changed in the way he himself had thought it had. It seemed as though he were always getting his hopes up to high and to easily. Yet, the way things had been when he'd visited his senpai that time, was it really to much to have believed that things were starting to go the way he had always wished them to. With a sigh, he turned towards his room, perhaps a cool shower might help him to get his thoughts together, and to cool down his ardent need.

Souichi, himself had clicked his door locked, before collapsing onto his bed, his body trembling slightly, running the back of his hand over his eyes, holding his glasses in the other. He couldn't come to terms with the strange emotions that plagued him, nor was he able to understand his bodies reaction to Morinaga's nearness, and despite wondering it time and time again, he just wasn't able to figure it out. Although he wanted desperately to understand, he at times kept his thoughts from straying to far, because if he over thought matters, it was possible to draw the wrong conclusion. Each time, he only became more confused, and Morinaga didn't help, by continuously touching him in one way or another, not allowing him the space to think. Still, even when he did get the chance to think about - that, he still could not find the answer. His eyes closed tightly, his mouth drawn into a deep frown as he shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

He heard the dull sound of the shower running. "Morinaga must be using the shower," as he thought this, his eyes opened wide, crimson creeping over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. An image of Morinaga in the shower had appeared while his eyes had been closed. "What the hell!" he whispered beneath his breath, "Damn that idot," he turned his face into his pillow, covering his ears with his hands, so as not to hear the water running, which had led to that all too realistic image his mind had conjured.

His heartbeat had quickened, thudding again and again against his breastbone. Tiny beads of perspiration appeared upon his forehead, trying to calm himself down he tried to slow his breathing down. Slowly and shakily he inhaled and exhaled, but it served no purpose. With an irritated mutter, he sat up, hitting his fist against the pillow. Stilling, he strained to hear the shower, but the running of the water had ceased. He didn't know when it had been turned off, but he decided he could take a shower himself as well. Perhaps that would help him, as long as Morinaga had already retired to his room, at least he hoped that was the case. That man always had a way of turning a situation around to benefit himself and cause Souichi to become further entrenched in confusion.

Carefully peering around the corner of his door, he had seen no sign of Morinaga, and sighed in relief, believing the him to have gone to his room for the night. He grabbed a change of clothes, the buttons on his current shirt having come undone during his endless fidgeting in his bedroom. Just as he was about to enter the washroom, the door opened and he, startled fell back onto the floor, staring up at the person he had thought to be no longer in the shower. Although obviously he wasn't in the shower anymore, he hadn't quite gotten to his own room.

He heard Morinaga ask, "Senpai, are you alright?" The man bent down and offered him his hand, "Sorry about that, I didn't know you were there."

Souichi stared at his hand for a moment, before looking up, his mouth parting to yell at him, but the words stuck in the back of his throat, as he noticed the still wet strands of that dark hair. He turned his head away, then after a hesitant pause placed his hand in Morinaga's. "I'm fine, it's not your fault. How were you to know..." but he wished he'd at least waited a few more minutes before leaving the sanctity of his room, just in case his kouhai hadn't yet been through with the washroom.

Morinaga helped him to get up off the floor, Souichi's other hand clasping his change of clothes to his chest. However as soon as he was up off the floor, he felt himself being pulled into the arms of the other man and before he knew it he felt soft breath and warm lips brushing his ear, Morinaga apologizing again for causing him to fall. Just that touch caused his ears to redden and his blood to quicken. He tried to speak, to tell him to stop, but he was unable to voice them.

Before he could even attempt to push Morinaga away, the other man grasped him by the chin and tilted his head. Souichi's lips had parted, his eyes wide with confusion, wanting to escape the man's embrace, and yet his body wanted to sink into it.

He heard Morinaga speak, "Senpai," before his mouth came down on his, the other man's tongue invading his mouth as it had time and time before that moment. Yet it felt, he didn't quite know how to describe it as the lids of his eyes closed, growing weak in the knees, he grasped Morinaga's arms for support.

At that moment, he wondered, why he couldn't push Morinaga away from him, why he couldn't even muster up the strength to pull away. Why was it, that such simple contact between them seemed to drain him of his strength, if only he knew.

From the heavens, the gate keeper continued to watch, he'd been enthralled by the emotions that the two displayed, especially Tatsumi Souichi. It had always seemed as though those two would have to face many a trial and error and they had. He only hoped that here was a sign that their future was not as bleak as it had first seemed to be. They deserved happiness and the love they could give one another, if only Tatsumi weren't quite so reluctant to give into the emotions, but then again how could one know what love was when they'd never experienced it before.

He worried however, that Chamuel didn't care about them, not from what he'd said before, as though neither of them could do anything to help them. He didn't believe that, but he realized he couldn't, unlike some of the angels, he could not leave his post, otherwise he would have already gone down there to try and help the couple resolve their issues. Unfortunately, his determination and hope had led to a fight with Chamuel and he had no idea where he had disappeared to either. Although he understood that he was only acting that way, because he didn't wish to see him hurt in case it did not turn out to have a happy ending.


	6. Chapter Five: Love and Shock

Tetsuhiro at once was both surprised and delighted that his beloved senpai had not pushed him away, but instead had accepted his embrace. Earlier he had run away from his touch, Tetsuhiro didn't know what had changed, but he was not about to let go of the opportunity he'd been given. He gazed down into Souichi's face, watching the lashes as they flickered, his tongue caressing the inside of the other man's mouth, running over his sharp teeth and stroking the inside of his cheeks.

He could hear the muffled sounds emitting from his usually reluctant lover. The muffled noises were like sweet music to his ears, serving to arouse him further. Before his tongue exited that warm, moist mouth, it pressed against the top and the bottom of his senpai's. As he drew his mouth away from Souichi's, their saliva ran down from the corner of their lips, both of them breathing heavily.

Through passion filled eyes, Tetsuhiro watched his senpai, whose own breathing was erratic. Slowly he removed the glasses from him, which obscured his view of that beautiful face. Two golden-brown eyes looked up at him, somewhat unfocused, perhaps due to the loss of the spectacles, or perhaps they were hazy with mounting desire. Tetsuhiro hoped it was more the latter than the former. Even before the lighter haired man could formulate a protest, he bent his head to nibble on one of his ears, causing the other to moan. Hearing that sent shivers of sensation through his veins, his cock growing more impatient with each little sound. He wanted to take the man, to make him writhe and squirm with pleasure beneath him.

As his breath heated his senpai's neck, he moved the long strands of hair before nipping gently at the flesh exposed there, feeling the man start to tremble in his embrace as he did so. Slowly he backed them toward his room, with each step nibbling and licking beneath the other man's ear, along his neck. Opening his door, which his senpai's back had come up against. At that moment he felt the man stiffen in his embrace.

Souichi hadn't even been aware that they'd moved, or that they were about to enter Morinaga's bedroom. Not until he'd felt his back against the door. He'd been lost in the sensation that had electrified his body when the dark haired man had breathed against his ear and then used his teeth and tongue on the chords of his neck. At the moment he heard the door creek open behind him, he tried pushing his kouhai away.

"No," it was such a weak and almost inaudible whisper of a word, unable to draw the strength or the will to yell at him. He didn't know why he felt so weak, even unable to push the other man away like he wanted too. It truly confounded him, and at that moment he wanted to run and lock himself in his own room and yet at the same time his body visibly begged for whatever Morinaga had planned. That upset Souichi even more. His erection had become painful, confined by the tight jeans he wore, and beneath his button down shirt, his nipples tingled, puckering into hardened peaks. He didn't understand it, the way his body responded, why it responded.

As could be expected of Morinaga, he wasn't about to stop, as Souichi was pushed into the bedroom, watching as the pervert closed the door behind him. The man's eyes had that frightening look in them, filled with lust, he didn't even want to acknowledge the love in them. It was impossible for him to believe that a man could love another man, but neither could he quite believe that he could get turned on by someone he didn't have any feelings for. That shook him, turning his thoughts away from that and concentrating on his present predicament as Morinaga walked towards him.

"M-mori..naga..." he stepped backward, wanting to escape the inevitable, but the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and caused his balance to fumble, falling backwards onto the mattress. Before he could get up, Morinaga was there, above him, a knee on either side of him. Really, it was annoying, he never listened. Taking a deep drawn breath he was about to unleash his fury at him, but just before he spoke, those firm and demanding lips were pressed against his. Anything he'd been going to say, was released as a stifled gasp, which served as an opening for that moist hot tongue of Morinaga's to invade his mouth again.

At the contact his body temperature rose a notch, unable to keep his eyes open as pleasure began to assail him, pleasure he didn't want to admit to, but could not help but respond to. Beneath Morinaga he trembled, his shaft pulsing between his legs. His body seemed to melt further with each touch, lick and bite that was bestowed upon him. 'Why am I giving in to him?' was his last coherent thought.

Tetsuhiro sometimes wished that his senpai didn't close his eyes so much, or manage to hide them behind his arm, or avert his gaze so much. It was difficult enough to read what was in them, without him always hiding, maybe it wasn't intentional, but he couldn't be sure. Yet he realized if he did start to ask questions, he might not be able to enjoy the moment he had. Later, I'll ask about that, later. With that thought, he concentrated on bringing the man he loved pleasure, even if he tried to deny wanting it, but the sounds he made were evidence that he did enjoy it. Tonight, there would be no escape for him, after all he had to take care of the hard-on that was all too evident inside those jeans of Senpai's.

With his teeth he unbuttoned his senpai's shirt, and each inch of flesh that was exposed, button by button was lavished by his greedy tongue. Senpai was simply mouthwatering, salty and slightly tangy. A combination he doubted he would ever grow tired of. It would be fun to lick something sweet off of his body someday. As he teased the man with his tongue, he could hear him panting, crying out with pleasure. He knew what senpai liked most too, and for a moment smirked, just before his teeth gently nipped one of Senpai's hard pink nipples. Somewhere along the way, he had discarded his own clothes.

He heard his senpai moan, quite vocal as usual, unable to suppress his startled pleasure, "AHH!" His body had jumped, his back arched, for a moment his torso pressed closer to Tetsuhiro's. The next thing he heard was the man whimper, as his fingertips made their way down toward his pants. When his hand covered that pulsating erection he heard again that sweet erotic moan, followed by another whimper.

"Are you uncomfortable, Senpai?" He asked softly as he ran his hand back and forth over his senpai's cock through the material of his pants.

His response wasn't coherent, "Ugghh..." but Tetsuhiro, smiling understood what was needed.

Carefully, slowly, he undid the single button, before proceeding to unzip him. He noticed the smallest wet stain, "I see, you were already starting to drip," as he said that he wet his lips with the tip of his tongue, quickly stripping his senpai of his jeans and briefs.

He noticed how the blond man's cheeks flushed, the crimson color running across the bridge of his nose and ears, he always found that to be just too adorable.

"Sh-shut up," he heard the man groan, but his response was to smile, before bending his head to run his tongue over the slightly older man's naval. His tongue flickered around that dip in Senpai's waist, teasing the flesh around it by grazing his teeth against him there. As his gaze traveled up to stare at the rest of that beautiful body, he noticed how the man's hands were clenched. Their grip tight on the sheets, his head turned to the side, his mouth open to emit those delightful sounds that Tetsuhiro couldn't get enough of. He noticed too, that those eye's were cloudy, the body beneath him trembling with each breath it took.

Letting loose a sigh, he dipped his head, his tongue trailing down. He paused just above the swell of Senpai's engorged rigid sex, as his hands encircled the man's legs, parting them further. He could feel the shiver that ran through Senpai's body as he did so, hearing him panting quicker and heavier. Is he anticipating what's going to come next?

Perhaps, he'd tease and tantalize him just a bit more, before doing what was expected of him. His teeth grazed the pale abdomen, sucking on the quivering flesh, his ears assailed by the startled sound of that pleasure filled voice. Such moments were the only times that he felt confidant concerning Senpai's hidden feelings, when he could think of him as completely his. It was a bittersweet reality, for he wished, over and over again that Senpai would realize the truth and become his truly, madly, deeply and not just during their love-making.

Souichi couldn't take it, it was too much. His body was overheating, which had he been able to think would have disgruntled and enraged him. However he was too far into the subspace of pleasure, his body a quivering mass of need that bucked, startled by the actions of that perverted kouhai of his. Unable to control his body, or even at that moment his voice he moaned again, as loud if not louder than was usual.

When Morinaga continued to tease he cried out, "St-sto... AHH!" that tongue had just slipped over his swollen balls and the base of his cock. His body, of its own volition strained toward that hot moist element, teasing him, making him want more and more despite the inner conflict within him. Yet he couldn't think straight right at that moment. His protest had not been so much for Morinaga to stop completely, but to quit with playing with him as he'd been doing.

Souichi's head was thrown back as his body bucked beneath Morinaga, as that tongue ran up and down his throbbing member. He felt one of the other mans fingers slowly move inside of his asshole, causing him to gasp, "M-mo-mori-na-naga," was all he managed to say, before that kouhai of his had thrust in another finger and in no time at all had touched that all too sensitive spot inside of him. He was lost in the pleasure, gasping for air as each time those fingers slid across his prostate he screamed, louder and louder.

Tetsuhiro could contain his own desire no longer, that beautiful voice, screaming with pleasure, sent shivers of sensation down his spine. Removing his nimble fingers from that hot, slightly moist hole, he positioned the tip of his cock. He felt the man tense for a moment beneath him, but to his amazement instead of him trying to complain he had relaxed with a tiny whimper. It appeared, however, that he wasn't going to look him in the eye. Just before thrusting into him, he nibbled the side of Senpai's knee, causing the man to buck beneath him with a startled cry.

He slowly passed through the ring of muscles as Senpai began to relax a bit more. He pulled out slightly and then thrust back inside him, this time a bit further than before. With each successive thrust Senpai took him in further, until finally he was fully inside him. In the process the blond had thrown his arm over his eyes, visibly panting, his other hand still clutching the sheets beneath them. Just for a moment, Tetsuhiro watched the uneven rise and fall of Senpai's torso. Then, pulling nearly all the way out of Senpai's hot, tight hole he proceeded to thrust back into him again and again. Beneath him the man's body rocked with each thrust. What surprised Tetsuhiro the most was that Senpai's hips moved in accordance with his, meeting him movement for movement.

His eyes widened as he looked down into his beloveds now exposed face, but it didn't look like the man was even aware of what he was doing. The hand which had hidden his gaze from Tetsuhiro's view, covered his mouth as he continued to pant, to moan, to yell his pleasure. Senpai had never said how he felt with words, but Tetsuhiro hoped that would someday change. At that moment, however he was too aroused, too near release to try and get his senpai to admit it. With one fast, hard thrust, his cock hit Senpai's most sensitive spot. When Tetsuhiro felt the man shake with the onslaught he felt his own seed let loose inside that hot ass, despite the man having told him before not to cum inside him.

Finally, when Tetsuhiro's seed was spent and felt himself growing soft inside Senpai, he slowly exited that warm and now coated in cum ass. He lay down beside Senpai, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him tightly against him. Only for the briefest of moments did he feel him struggle, but Tetsuhiro didn't feel like letting him go and luckily for him the man just sighed. 'He must be to tired right now.' His assumption turned out to be correct as he looked down into his senpai's face, the man had fallen asleep and he himself wasn't far behind. As his eyes fluttered closed he nuzzled the ear of the one wrapped in his arms, "Love you..."

From the dimension of what one might consider heaven, the guardian had turned his gaze away from Morinaga Tetsuhiro and Tatsumi Souichi when it had become apparent which direction their actions were taking. That was something he thought of as sacred between soul-mates and not something he should watch, even if there were those who might. Still, as long as they didn't interfere in their love life by trying to tear them apart like some of the fallen angels Chamuel had mentioned to him before.

Thinking of Chamuel, he frowned, wondering where that angel had gone. Despite them having bickered over him keeping an eye on the pair of soul-mates whom had interested him the most and whom he worried about the most, he didn't want Chamuel to just leave him alone. 'Where is he anyway? Maybe just letting off steam, I hope so...'

Just then however he heard a strange sound, one which indicated that an angel had left the heavens and entered the realm of Earth. His gaze flew to the golden pond and blinking, he scrubbed his eyes, for he could hardly believe what he saw. Chamuel was on Earth! In fact he was in Nagoya of all places. 'What is he doing?' At first he frowned as he wondered that, and then his mouth rounded into an 'o', his eyes flashing with excitement. 'Chamuel has other tasks besides tolerance, he helps others, even find and recognizetheir soul-mates! What is he going to do?'


	7. Chapter Six: Morinaga's Prayers

Light crept in through the shutters, casting a dim glow over the two who slept after having exhausted themselves the night before with an intimate activity. The pale haired man's lids were the first to flicker open, and as his eyes moved around, he noticed something wasn't quite right with the arrangement of the room. It soon dawned on him why that was, his body stiffening as he recalled exactly where he was and why.

Jumping out of the bed, using what he could to cover himself he glared at the man still asleep on the mattress. His fingers curled into his palm, his arm shaking as he started to raise it. However before Souichi could do so, the corners of Morinaga's mouth had titled into a frown, his brows furrowed as though he were having a disturbing dream. His gaze flickered to the clock, he didn't have time to reprimand his kouhai right then for his, as usual, out of control libido.

With an unintelligible mutter under his breath he left the room for his own and gathered what he needed for his shower. Once beneath the soothing warm water he sighed as he began to wash himself, only to still as something all to familiar began to trickle down his legs. 'I should have hit that idiot!' He thought with a scowl as he began to more vigorously cleanse himself. He didn't even want to think about how he himself had reacted last night. He didn't understand it and he sure as hell didn't wish to understand it.

Souichi was unable to admit, even to himself the reason behind his fear of understanding it, because then maybe he might have to admit things about himself that he just wasn't prepared to do.

Once he was finished with his shower, he stepped out and the aroma of something that caused his stomach to grumble wafted under the bathroom door. He stilled in front of the door, that had to mean that Morinaga was up and about fixing coffee to go with breakfast. Releasing a pent up sigh he exited the washroom, fully dressed and stepped out into the kitchen-cum-living room. He'd been right, Morinaga was fixing breakfast.

The dark haired man looked up, a radiant smile on his countenance, "Good morning Senpai."

Begrudgingly, Souichi replied, "Mornin'," going into his room to get his backpack ready for school while his kouhai finished what he was doing.

Tetsuhiro frowned, trying to keep up with Senpai as he quickly strode toward the the University. As usual his senpai wasn't going to talk about what had happened between them at all the night before. Even breakfast had been filled by awkward silence, and every time he'd tried to engage Senpai in a conversation the man had only gave a noncommittal response.

At such times his hope died just the tiniest bit, causing yet another crack in his heart, but then he also recalled the moments that made it all worthwhile. Still it was difficult, a painful cycle that he wondered if there were ever going to be an end to the topsy-turvy merry-go-round resulting in pure happiness.

When he caught up to Senpai, he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Senpai, hold on."

Senpai whirled around, smacking his hand away from him, his eyes glittering with barely contained agitation. "Would you just quit it already! I don't want to discuss it, especially at school. You have to get to your lecture don't you?"

Tetsuhiro was slightly taken aback, he hadn't done anything other than touch his senpai's shoulder. He hadn't even tried to discuss that, hoping that for once Senpai would be the one to bring it up. Although he knew the man wouldn't want to talk about it at school, even if he himself wouldn't have cared. However now was not the time to get into that, even though he was so very tempted to do just that. "Senpai, I wasn't going to talk about that, I was just going to give you a copy of my notes for whats taken place in the laboratory and what I could get from your other professors while away."

Senpai looked startled, with crimson tinging his cheeks, "Oh..." and apparently at a loss for words, if only for a moment. "It can wait until we're both in the lab later." He turned and strode away, causing the younger man to frown once more.

'Is Senpai ever going to realize...his feelings...or maybe I really am just deluding myself.' With a heavy heart he made his way to lecture, gazing up at the sky with a prayer, 'Please...somehow...make him see...'

Around the corner stood a ice-blue eyed man dressed in a strange white gown, watching the disheartened man on his way to a lecture. As students passed by they stared at him with their brows arched either out of curiosity or ridicule, not knowing that he was altogether a different creature. One whom had just heard that silent plead to the heavens. 'Now, I really can interfere. I hope my dear gate keeper realizes what I'm doing is for his sake.'

Flicking his long snow-white hair back he turned in the direction that Tatsumi Souichi had gone in. 'Now, time to put my plan into motion. Morinaga Tetsuhiro, you better thank me for this when this is over, because I've heard your prayer and now I'm going to answer it.'

Once he was at the door of the laboratory, he slowly opened it, peaking in to see a rather agitated Tatsumi Souichi. His lips curled into a smirk. 'He's already more than halfway there, but then that soul has always been too stubborn to easily realize anything. I just have to figure out what would be the best way to make him see the truth that's right there locked inside.'

Chamuel, stepped into the nearly empty, laboratory. At that time it appeared that only Tatsumi Souichi were present. "Hello Tatsumi Souichi," spoke the angel of Tolerance.


	8. Chapter Seven: Chamuel's Plans

Souichi whirled around upon hearing an unfamiliar voice greeting him. "And just who are you?" One of his brows rose questioningly at the stranger. He couldn't recall ever having seen him before, but then he rarely recalled anyone who wasn't of any importance to him or his work. Although he was certain that the man wasn't one of the professors, 'So who the hell is he?'

The corners of Chamuel's mouth quirked. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not from hell.

At that Souichi's eyes widened, had he just said that out loud, he had to of, but he could have sworn he hadn't even opened his mouth.

"As to who I am, I have to say that you are as forgetful as expected, once born into the mortal coil we cannot, must not know the truth of our past in the Heaven Realm."

The bespectacled student of Nagoya University blinked in confusion, "What...?"

"But then again, you have ever been a stubborn one, even now making a misery of your soul mates life here upon what the humans have called Earth."

Souichi rolled his eyes, turning back to the equipment he was using, ignoring the stranger who was spouting nonsensical ideals.

"Indeed, you are quite stubborn, not wishing to hear that which must be noted. It is sad, for I really and truly believe that you do not deserve such a devoted one as he," Chamuels tone as usual remained at a low and even tempo.

That caused the laboratory's eccentric graduate student's shoulders to stiffen and his eyes to widen, 'He?...wait how...'

Ice blue eyes narrowed even as the blond whirled around to stare at him with confusion and what appeared to be panic. 'He so badly doesn't want anyone to know, but we all know the truth, we of the Other Realms, both that of Heaven and of Hell.'

There was still much for the Angel of Tolerance to say, even as the mortal clung onto the lab tables edge behind him. "Still you do not understand? Well then, it would be too easy to rip asunder the link which has oft kept you together. It is assuredly what helped you to find one another even being born in two separate parts of the world, though closer still than some have ever been fortunate enough to be. Sometimes soul mates never find their way to one another, for this life is filled with many paths and road blocks, yet the two of you have managed it. Still you fail to understand your position. Once that link is severed, there would no longer be a need to remain close."

The wheels in Souichi's mind were spinning, but he could make little sense of what this, this idiot was saying. The man didn't know him, he'd never seen him in all his life, and yet he seemed to know...something. Although his heart felt as though it were being constricted when the man spoke the last sentence. "W-what do you mean?"

"The red string of fate, as some people call it. Once the ties are severed, the love will cease and you will forever be parted. After all, you are not a homo...right?" The icy blue eyed tow-headed man spoke, his expression serious.

The cool and collected tone that the man used, the words he had spoken, caused Souichi to feel concern even as his fingers itched to clobber the man whom had still not said who he was.

The agricultural graduate's eyes narrowed into slits as he growled, "What the hell does that have to do with anything!"

With a bemused smirk, Chamuel answered, "Indeed. What does being a heterosexual or a homosexual have to do with love - but if you cannot love him, then you should let him go...forever," The last word was emphasized by his tone of voice. It seemed chillingly cold, as though despite it being warm outside it felt as though frost had formed around them.

Without another word, the Angel of Tolerance turned to leave the room, before Souichi could say anything leaving the man to worry about what he was going to do and to contemplate that strange conversation as had been Chamuels intention.

He felt momentarily paralyzed by the words the stranger had spoken, for some reason it had felt as though the man were somehow capable of ruining his friendship with his lab assistant. He could not fathom however how the white haired man knew the problems, the questions he faced with Morinaga.

Shaking his head he gazed down into the microscope and yet was unable to concentrate or to toss aside that conversation as just bizarre, maybe somehow who'd been playing a prank. His heart sank however, because there were only two people who were in the know of what was going on. Morinaga, who he didn't think would be so cruel as to pull shit like that and then there was Isogai.

'I wonder if that was one of Isogai's friends...but I doubt he'd have the time to play such childish games, but I still wouldn't put it past him...' Isogai wasn't around though, so it couldn't have been him, so he had to wonder just what the fuck was going on as he stepped back from his research project unable to concentrate further at that moment.

It just didn't sit right, 'W-what does he plan to do... to make Morinaga not feel that way about me?' Trembling, he slowly sank into one of the chairs in the lab, paling, unable to come to terms with the reason behind the pain he felt in his chest at that possibility.

He shook his head, not wanting to contemplate why it caused an ache to form in his chest, as though he didn't want Morinaga to quit with that which he had so oft been annoyed and disbelieving about.

'What is that man going to do?' Worried that the stranger might have gone to speak with Morinaga, to somehow talk his idiot of a kouhai into who knew what. He quickly stood, sending the chair rolling part way across the room as he hurried out of the lab to go in search of Morinaga.

Chamuel, hidden from view, watched as the corners of his mouth quirked into a smile. 'Just a little more of a push and he'll fall off that ledge he's been clinging by his fingers to. I just hope my precious gate keeper will be pleased.' Unfortunately it seemed as though one Tatsumi Souichi needed to face a threat like that in order to get closer and closer to admitting, even to himself the feelings burgeoning within him.


	9. Chapter Eight: Of Skeptical Proportions

The lecture hall in which a certain green eyed dark haired individual scribbled down the pages of his notebook was just letting out. Several students once they too had etched the final portion of the information their professor had given them they'd proceeded to shuffle out of the room. The old professor at the front of the class once finished packing up his notes into his briefcase headed for his office. All of them were watched carefully by Chamuel as they exited through the doors at either ends of the room that they saw day in and day out on the days that this particular lecture was given.

Once there were but a few students who remained within the room, starting to pack away their texts and notebooks he descended the steps toward the row where one distracted Morinaga Tetsuhiro was staring off into space, lost in his own thoughts. Chamuel was quite aware just what thoughts were swimming through the agricultural students head. He could feel the agony of doubt and the fragile heart with all its tiny chinks radiating from the individual. He felt that it was his duty to help him capture his soul-mate, or to mend a broken heart by severing the threads of fate - forevermore. He hoped however that he would not have to do such a terrible thing, even if at times it didn't seem like it; he really was himself a hopeless romantic. Although perhaps not as much of one as his beloved gatekeeper, whom he had no doubt was looking down upon him even at that moment.

He could even feel those chocolate brown eyes upon him, his connection to the gatekeeper strong despite how they had tried to keep their relationship secret and too that his darling would let him do little more than hug him or kiss him - chastely at that. Already he longed to be back by his beloved side, persuading him that just because they were of the heavens didn't mean they too did not have a libido.

Shaking his head of the arousing thoughts that swam through him, he returned his attention to the case at hand, the love affair between Morinaga Tetsuhiro and Tatsumi Souichi of Japan, even though neither would call it that. He knew Tetsuhiro longed to refer to it as something along those lines, while the ever tyrannical Souichi would eternally deny everything, except perhaps in death when all the memories of heaven before birth returned to him.

'But I cannot give him a near death experience. Hopefully it will not come to that, but if this doesn't work then I'm not sure what will short of tragedy.'

Finally he came to the row that Tetsuhiro was in, slowly packing away the last of his lecture necessities, perhaps dreading returning to the laboratory where his Senpai would still be guessed the Angel of Tolerance.

Swinging his head, white hair flew, arcing several feet away from him, whispering against the back of Tetsuhiro's neck, causing the agricultural major to turn and stared stunned at the vision before him.

The corners of Chamuel's mouth curved upward into a smile, "Hello, Tetsuhiro."

It was evident that the human was perturbed by the casual use of his given name, not knowing who the man was before him that sported the flowing shocking white hair with the piercing ice blue eyes. He assumed Chamuel was a foreigner, even though he spoke at least simple Japanese like a native.

"Excuse me sir, but, who are you?"

Chamuel could hear the hurried footsteps coming down the hall, knowing who they belonged to. His smile deepened, glad that Souichi was at least concerned about what he had told him earlier, enough to check on Tetsuhiro.

"I am Chamuel."

"That's an odd name, where are you from?"

"I am from no where on Earth."

Green eyes stared blankly at him, before blinking, the dark head shaking, "I hardly think you're an alien from outer space..."

"Oh, but I am from a whole other dimension, it is the place our souls reside before we live and after we die. At least that is the way the souls that were made for human bodies are, those like myself never get the chance to live the life of a human, that is unless we fall from grace. Yet that way lay lunacy, for we would end up lost souls or worse, turn into Lucifer's minions."

He knew what he said must have sounded farfetched to Tetsuhiro, especially considering that most Japanese persons were Buddhists and not some other religion, save for perhaps a handful here and there, or they mixed it with other relgions while still retaining most of their own.

Before Tetsuhiro could speak and just as Souichi reached the door he offered the still skeptical and frowning man with the dark green eyes an opportunity.

"I have watched the two of you since the day you were both born into the world. I am the Angel of Tolerance and I help to guide soul-mates to one another."

"Soul-mates?"

He nodded, "Yes, Tetsuhiro. Although you already live with your soul-mate, but the reason I am here, is for the prayer you made silently earlier as you exited the lab. I realize how much you love Souichi," as Chamuel spoke Tetsuhiro's eyes got wider and wider until they were saucer-like, but that did not keep the angel from continuing, "but if he cannot be brought to see the truth, that you and he are meant to be, then I can offer to cut the threads of fate that connect you to one another, forever."

Tetsuhiro shook his head frantically, "I don't want that."

"But it is an option, I'll leave that open if you ever decide otherwise, because it would be a clean cut and you'd fall out of love with him instantly."

Outside the doors of the lecture hall in which only Morianga and that damn Chamuel character were discussing soul-mates and love, Souichi frowned upon seeing them, together.

He didn't understand why, but he'd felt relief pour through him when his kouhai had shook his head at the suggestion of cutting the threads of fate, not that he believed in that nonsense. 'But mother did...'

His heart began to tattoo erratically against his breastbone when next Chamuel spoke, he'd never thought it possible though for a man to be in love with another man and yet the idea of Morinaga instantly falling out of his delusions actually pained him, pained him! He was confused, irritated and furious all at once.

Storming into the room, down the steps along the rows of tables and chairs he grabbed a hold of the lapels of Chamuel's shirt, "Get the hell away from Morinaga with your nonsense!" He roughly shoved him aside, into the nearby wall. He didn't like this guy, nor did he want him anywhere near or around his kouhai.

Chamuel frowned at Souichi, causing the graduate student of Nagoya University's fingers to clench into a fist.

"Calm down Souichi, I was only speaking with Tetsuhiro."

"Don't call us by our given names, that's just rude!"

"And so too is being in love, but in constant denial. You seriously need to think! Stop putting it off until tomorrow over and over again like some broken record that's stuck on repeat and continually is skipping. Otherwise you'll lose the precious bond you have, for it is rare for soul-mates to find one another, let alone to even be born in the same era! So stop being an idiot and get over it!"

Souichi, other than by his little sister had never been called an idiot. He was stunned, not noticing Chamuel remove his hands from him as he stepped aside and away from them.

Tetsuhiro himself was too stunned to do or say anything either.

Chamuel sighed, "Perhaps that will give you food for thought, but I myself wish to return to my dearest gatekeeper. I'll return if either of you call upon me, as I feel as though my work here isn't quite finished, but hopefully the two of you can work it out for yourselves so that I wont have to." With that said a soft glow fell over him, surrounding him in blinding white light, causing the two human men to close their eyes and place a hand over their eyes to shield them.

Opening their eyes a split second later, Chamuel had faded, vanishing into nothing and as he'd said, returned to one of the gatekeepers of the heavens, his gatekeeper with the chocolate brown eyes.

Souichi shook his head, blinking, "Impossible," he muttered, glaring at Morinaga, "lets go, I need your help in the lab," he couldn't bring himself to believe it, even if he'd seen it with his eyes. Angels had nothing to do with science, how could they possibly exist. It had to be some trick of the light.

His kouhai however thought very differently. Chamuel had known too much, understood too much and had glowed brightly before vanishing right before their very eyes for him not to believe. And so in believing, having been told by an angel that he and his Senpai were connected by the red string of fate, he could not back down despite having been discouraged.

However just as he was about to reach out for his Senpai's hand he heard Chamuels' voice in his head. 'Tetsuhiro, listen carefully... although you should not back down, you need to change your tactic. Stop attacking him with your libido, even if his acts up. Give him space, ignore him, spend time with your other friends. Only help him in the lab, but do nothing, say nothing else. Try this and perhaps he'll come to some realization about you, about himself, his feelings and too about your relationship.'

Another voice chimed in, 'Good luck Tetsuhiro.' He could only assume the gentle voice belonged to Chamuel's mentioned precious gatekeeper and it sounded like it were another male. 'Even in the hereafter...' that at least gave him some relief though he'd never really thought about his sexuality as being a sin, for it was simply another expression of love.

'Thank you for your support and your advice!' He knew not if they heard him as they did not respond back, but he did not dwell on the matter as he set about helping Senpai in the lab. However other than when the blond asked him for some item or to look something over for him, he did not go near him nor did he speak to him other than to say 'Here' and 'You're welcome'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To learn more about Chamuel's role~ http://twelveangel.Wordpress.com/2009/01/25/archangel-chamuel/


	10. Chapter Nine: The Trickster

Two weeks had passed since their encounter with the strange individual, Chamuel. Souichi still didn't understand what tricks might have been behind his disappearance. How the weirdo had known so much and why he'd dared butt into their business was beyond him. Some people just had no decency.

"Crap," he muttered as he lost count again. It was the third time he had had to start over again, counting the specimens on the slide through the microscope. Unfortunately, his thoughts kept straying back to that incident. Lately, there had been something which kept nagging at his mind. He, however, just couldn't put his thumb on whatever it was.

He leaned back on his chair, his gaze straying up at the clock. It read 8:30 P.M. With a grimace he thought that he should probably start heading home.

Upon arriving home, he'd most likely discover that he was not there, yet again.

The blonde man frowned. He wondered, why he should care whether or not Morinaga wasn't going to be home again. It had nothing to do with him. His kouhai could do whatever he wanted. But the more he thought about it, the more irritated he became.

He arose from where he was and began putting the cultures away. At this rate, he wouldn't get anything done. He needed something to help him relax and he believed that that something would be a few good drinks. The man silently determined that he'd start by passing by the store on his way home and then he would drink to his heart's content.

No, he didn't need Morinaga to keep him company. He had done this plenty of times before. Yet no matter how much or how many times he told himself this, he still felt unsettled, as though something were missing.

It was all Morinaga's fault. Ever since that talk with Chamuel, something had changed, but he just couldn't figure out what that something was.

'Don't think about it,' thought Souichi, as he passed his hand through his hair.

With an irritable sigh, he picked up his stuff and left the building and the campus grounds.

Walking hurriedly, he headed toward the store that was situated nearest his and Morinaga's shared apartment. Once inside, he selected the largest case of beer they had of his favorite brand, then walked over to the cashier standing at the register. However, something else caught his eye. It was the label of a bottle of sake.

Souichi humphed and grabbed the sake bottle as well. He would get so dead drunk tonight, that he would forget all his misgivings. He was, however, probably over analyzing things.

Once he had paid the cashier, he headed for home. As soon as he was home, he started to shoot down can after can. Once he had finished those off, with empty cans everywhere, he then uncorked the the sake bottle, the foamy contents flying everywhere before he took a good long swig.

He exhaled, his breath already heavy with the scent of alcohol. His mind had started to grow fuzzy and with that, his thoughts seemed to overflow.

This was the third night in a row that Morinaga had been home late. Today in fact, he'd even asked for permission to leave the lab early.

Souichi didn't understand what was going on. Ever since that Chamuel character had appeared in their lives things seemed to have changed. Morinaga had changed. Somehow he seemed more distant. His misplaced feelings seemed to grow clearer with the sake floating around in his stomach. He continued to drink as he mulled over his thoughts. It was true that Morinaga seemed more distant he thought to himself. Where before he'd constantly heard Morinaga in the background, as of late, he barely noticed he was there at all.

Souichi actually had room to think and sometimes he found himself alone wondering where that insistent voice had gone to. Not only that, their conversations had grown shorter and shorter. In fact their conversations hardly passing beyond a yes or no, or get me this or that. Furthermore, Morinaga had started going out more often, coming home late at night. No doubt having returned from visiting that bar he frequented, where he'd mentioned one of his friends worked at.

Souichi didn't understand, and when he didn't understand something, he grew angry from being unable to work out what was going on. He became frustrated, as he did when his experiments went awry and made absolutely no sense.

As he was thinking, his amber-golden eyes caught sight of his phone, sitting on the coffee table, taunting him, and he thought to himself, 'That's enough. He should be here, not gallivanting about somewhere else,' and proceeded to pick up the phone and dialed Morinaga's cell. As to what his own actions might mean, it didn't matter, as long as he got what he wanted.

/\/\/\/\

The shot glass hit the wood counter with a sharp sound as Morinaga poured down what could have been his fourth or fifth glass of strong shochu that night.

Hiroto felt a bit concerned, watching how quickly Angel-kun shot down his drinks and there had been so many of them, of a specifically strong blend. He doubted the rate that with which Morinaga was trying to drown his sorrows and worries was at all healthy. But as usual, he was certain of the reason behind his friends unbridled lust for the mind numbing ability that so much alcohol in the system could provide, one Senpai, Tatsumi Souichi. Hiroto himself had never met Tatsumi more than a couple of times, but from everything he had head from dear sweet Angel-kun, he knew how much trouble he could be.

Hiroto didn't particularly harvest any bad feelings toward Tatsumi, but he sometimes felt irritated by his constant denial. It was obvious, that if he didn't care for Morinaga, he wouldn't have gone to such lengths to keep him by his side. It was only Tatsumi himself, whom lived in the illusion, that they were just friends.

Morinaga moaned, his hand holding on tightly to his shot glass, " I don't know how much more of this I can take, Hiroto-kun," he whined.

Hiroto rolled his eyes while wiping down the counter in front of him, " If you can't do it Angel-kun, then just stop. It's only making you miserable... who gave you this idea again?" asked Hiroto for like, the fifth time.

"It was someone really trustworthy I tell you," replied Morinaga. That person, Chamuel had obviously been something more than human. He hadn't been hallucinating when he'd seen him disappear. No, he had to trust in the word of Chameul and, if his advice had been to give his Senpai his space, then he would take the advice and use it. Of course, it was easier said than done.

He hadn't even begun to fathom how much time he'd spent, just plaguing his Senpai. Every time he was near him, his hands seemed to have had a mind of their own and had wanted to reach out to touch him. His mouth had seemed to have a million things to say, often running nonstop. It was, however, all because he loved him so much, so very very much, and he wanted to share as much as possible with him.

What he was doing now though, seemed more like a punishment, rather than the perfect tactic. He couldn't help but doubt that his Senpai would notice his absence and then begin to understand his feelings. But, he had worked this hard already, this little change could perhaps, make a difference. Still, he missed him so much...

"Hiroto-kun, refill!" he demanded.

Hiroto sighed and complied, pouring Angel-kun yet another round. He could tell the man was starting to drift away. He should probably send him home soon. As he was thinking that, a phone rang. He looked around and found the source of the noise. It was Angel-kun's phone. However, his friend, had just drank his sixth shot glass and he wasn't looking too well.

The phone continued to ring incessantly.

Hiroto shrugged as he picked up the phone. It was a good thing tonight there weren't very many customers, otherwise he wouldn't have had the luxury of indulging his friend.

"Yes, this is Hiroto speaking," spoke Hiroto through the phone. The line on the other side remained silent for a few seconds, before a voice Hiroto immediately recognized spoke.

"Where the hell is Morinaga and what are you doing with his phone?" Tatsumi growled into the phone on the other side of the line.

Hiroto was not in the least surprised, although perhaps he should have been considering Tatsumi would not usually bother to call his kouhai. A mischievous smile spread over Hiroto's countenance. An idea had just formed in his mind.

"Ah, you mean my little Angel-kun? He is here of course, having fun with me. Maybe a bit too much fun I must say. I think he's drunk a bit too much," commented Hiroto in a flirty voice as he thought to himself, 'Let's see how detached he is when his kouhai is in danger of being snatched away.' When Tatsumi didn't answer he continued. " Are you his roommate? I'm thinking he might not make it home, unless you're willing to pick him up. Although, I wouldn't mind letting him spend the night with me. It would be my pleasure," he taunted. At that point, Hiroto had a big smirk on his face. He nearly laughed into the phone, just imagining what expression might be on the face of Angel-kun's Senpai.

"Tell me where you are, I'll be right there," Tatsumi practically shouted into the phone.

Hiroto had to take the phone away from his ears lest his eardrums be hurt. He grimaced a bit, thinking that Tatsumi sure could be violent. 'He'd better not try anything of the sort with me.'

"He's at the Adamsite Bar," he gave him further directions about what street it was on and how to get there, "And when you've arrived, ask for Hiroto at the bar. I'll be waiting," he finished with a taunting voice then hung up.

Hiroto silently thought to himself, 'I do wonder what Angel-kun's Senpai will do once he finds out what kind of bar this is. No matter, I can't wait to see how things are going to turn out.'

Up in the heavens, Chamuel smiled down into the golden pool of water as he was witness to the current turn of events. At that same moment, the Gatekeeper frowned upon witnessing Hiroto's actions.

The way the Gatekeeper's brows furrowed seemed endearing to Chamuel and he couldn't help but lay a kiss on that pretty forehead. Large eyes looked up to him a little surprised by his actions. But the Gatekeeper couldn't hold his frown for too long as he looked into Chamuel's placid smiling face. They turned to embrace each other, and although the Gatekeeper felt a bit concerned, his worries disappeared under Chamuel's strong embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by baby_ritz over at livejournal and edited by me... yay for co-writting.
> 
> message from baby_ritz: I just hope that I'm making sense and that the characters are not too OOC, but any constructive criticism is welcome :D.


	11. Chapter Ten: How Devious

Tatsumi Souichi could not believe his ears. Not only had Morinaga gone drinking without him, but now he was smashed and at the hands of who knew what kind of suspicious individual. Now, thanks to his kouhai's reckless behavior, he was forced to go and get him, to rescue him from the hands of the person who'd been on the other end of the line.

'This is bad,' thought Souichi as he struggled to find the keys to the apartment. He was, himself, half smashed. Due to that, he was in need of some sort of transport.

Souichi left the apartment and walked down the street, searching for a taxi. It was a few blocks, before there'd be any taxis driving around, looking for customers if they hadn't been called in already. He'd tell the taxi driver the name of the bar and he wouldn't have to worry about getting lost, or worse.

Just as he thought that, he spotted a cab running through the streets. He signaled the cab to come to a stop.

When the taxi drew up to him, he swayed a bit, muttering, "Shit," as he got into the cab, "Take me to Adamsite. Make it quick," he grumbled the last.

At the mention of the bar, the driver looked back at his passenger through the rear view mirror, but only mumbled, "Yes Sir," before putting the car into drive. Souichi, being half drunk as he was, didn't catch the skeptical glance the driver gave him.

"We're here, Sir," came the drivers voice, sounding from afar.

Souichi jumped up with a start. He'd drifted off for a bit there. Quickly, he got out his wallet and paid the taxi his due, before getting out.

Once he was free of the taxi, he stomped his way into the bar, getting ready to yell his lungs out at Morinaga.

'That idiot, what was he doing making me come all the way over here?' Souichi's mind rambled. He was, however a bit more worried about the stranger whom had earlier answered the phone. What was his name again? Hikaru? No, that wasn't it. It didn't matter, he would make sure to take Morinaga away from the stranger, even if he had to drag him all the way back to their shared apartment.

He hadn't liked the stranger's voice one bit. He didn't know what was worse, Chamuel, or Morinaga's bartender friend.

He pushed through the bar doors furiously and found himself within, the change in atmosphere proved to be quite drastic. Outside it had been a bit chilly, but once one stepped inside, they'd feel heat warming them.

The lights weren't too bright, in fact they were quite low, giving the bar a smoky ambiance. Low music played in the background. Souichi was a little startled by the change in atmosphere, but reminded himself why he was there.

With a shake of his blonde mane, he walked up to the bar, where a bartender was cleaning the counter.

"I'm looking for Morinaga," Souichi spoke, in as steady a manner as he could manage.

The bartender at the bar was not Hiroto, but one who usually worked along side him during the week. He took note, upon looking Tatsumi over, of his disheveled appearance. He could tell from experience that this man, looking for someone by the name of Morinaga, had been drinking. However, he had received specific instructions from Hiroto on what to do when this man came in.

"Please follow me," spoke the bartender as he walked to the end of the bar, pointing to a door, which read, 'Employees Only.'

"He's in there," said the bartender while glancing at Tatsumi.

Souichi, himself, however, started to feel ill at ease. Something was bugging him, yet he just couldn't place his finger on it. He thought it a bit suspicious that he'd been sent to the back door of the building. Had something happened to Morinaga? Maybe he was sick? Whatever the matter, he'd soon find out, thought he as he cleared his mind of his suspicions, pushing open the double doors.

Hiroto had felt an indescribable urge earlier to taunt Tatsumi Souichi. That guy was so stubborn, always so composed that when something pushed him out of control he would go into complete disarray. That was how he found himself tricking Tatsumi into believing he would do something to his kouhai, if he didn't come and get him. But then, he hadn't expected what had happened after that.

"Was that my phone?" asked a drowsy Morinaga. "Who was it?"

"That was your Senpai," smiled Hiroto. "You'll be happy to know he is coming all this way to get you," he told him victoriously as he cleaned a wine cup. He then turned around when he realized he had not heard an answer from Angel-kun.

There Angel-kun was, with his head lying on the bar, his expression filled with weariness. He'd fallen asleep on the bar and Hiroto couldn't help but feel tender affection for the man.

"Takanaga-san, I'm taking a break, think you can handle it?" asked Hiroto of the other bartender.

"There aren't too many people, so I should be fine," Takanaga replied with a nod.

Hiroto dispensed with his apron and proceeded to go around the bar to where Angel-kun now lay sleeping. He couldn't possibly leave him lying like that. He'd find him a place comfortable enough for him to rest while his Senpai came to pick him up.

Gently, he shook his friend's shoulder, "Angel-kun, please wake up. At least long enough for me to get you to the back of the bar," he continued to shake him.

Tetsuhiro stirred and barely managed to make out what Hiroto was telling him. Hiroto then hoisted him up and they started to walk towards the back.

Hiroto stopped, "Takanaga-san, there's a man that's coming to pick this guy up. He may ask for me, or for Morinaga, so please make sure to send him to the back. You can't miss him. Thanks," he half-waved with Morinaga's weight on one side.

Once past the double doors, the scenery changed once again. In comparison to the dark lit room on the other side, this one was bright. Rectangle long lights hung from the ceiling, the room was designed to open into accessible space. To the left of the room, the walls were occupied by large shelves, filled with bottles of wine. A metallic door that led to a refrigerated room was in-between two of the shelves. One side had a small sink along with cleaning utensils. Whatever space there was left had been filled with wooden boxes, which held other merchandize designed for Adamsite. Then, to the right side, there was a lounge for the employees of the establishment. There too, was a couch against the wall, a table in the middle, on the opposite side a small fridge and a microwave.

Hiroto took Angel-kun over to the couch. This area, was supposed to be for employees only, but Angel-kun was his friend, so he could bend the rules a little bit.

He helped the man lay on the couch, gently, before going to get him a glass of water. His dear Angel-kun would be sure to suffer dearly tomorrow for drinking so recklessly.

"Angel-kun, wake up, here's some water," he said as he tried to bring the man back to consciousness. His friend, however, wouldn't budge. The ever sweet man, was far too gone, breathing deeply in his sleep.

Hiroto, watching him, felt anger well within himself. He knew he wasn't justified to feel such anger, but he felt it nonetheless. He understood his friend was in love with someone else and he had never seriously declared his feelings to Angel-kun, so he had no say in the matter.

He, however, sometimes wished he'd been a bit more aggressive with his feelings and shown him how he really felt. But then, he couldn't say it was love. It was more like infatuation, a yearning for something stable and meaningful. He knew Morinaga was that type of guy and he had as yet to meet anyone else quite like him.

Hiroto sighed as he gazed at his friend once more. Well, Angel-kun wasn't the only one who could play dirty, he smirked mischievously. He passed his hand through the sleeping mans ebony tresses, it felt so soft. Angel-kun was too deep in sleep to protest, as Hiroto closed in on him and placed his lips on his. He tasted the alcohol, but he didn't care as he enjoyed the feeling of the others lips against his.

Then, he felt hands cup the back of his head and he stilled, pulling away. Green irises were looking at him, with confusion, "Hiroto?" asked Morinaga, blinking as though he weren't quite certain of what was going on.

"Umm, hi," spoke Hiroto sheepishly, with a small smile.

"MORINAGA!" one very familiar voice yelled furiously.

The angel of tolerance gazed back into the pool, he and his precious Gatekeeper had been witness to Hiroto's mischievous actions.

The Gatekeeper frowned, still held in the comfort of Chamuel's arms, "I hope this isn't going to cause further complications."

Chamuel sighed softly, his breath causing the auburn shoulder length hair of his beloved's to rise and fall back into place. "Do I not help everyone at some point or another to find their soul-mate? I shall help him as well, but perhaps, he is needed here. Surely, Tatsumi Souichi, will now think about his feelings, his reactions and whats more, about severing the red string of fate so that Morinaga Tetsuhiro is free to find another."

"And then, will our love for one another be invalidated?"

"You worry too much about this being a sin, it is not, otherwise we would, both of us, already have been kicked out of heaven, would we not? For he sees all and he knows all."

The Gatekeepers turquoise eyes were cast downward, sighing, "Still..." his voice trailed off as he pulled himself out of Chamuels embrace.

It caused the long white haired male to wonder if he'd soon have to pay another visit to them. If his dear Gatekeeper were to unleash his power it would drain him of far too much energy, even they, those of the heavens, could be destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again baby_ritz over from livejournal wrote this chapter, though I did add the interaction between the gatekeeper and Chamuel.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Strange Situations

Hearing that all too familiar voice, his body jolted and his shoulders tensed as he slowly turned his head. His eyes were enormous, his pupils dilated till there was only a thin rim of green. He could not believe his eyes, surely he was dreaming that Senpai were there. No, not dreaming, but instead having a deluded nightmare as he took notice of the narrow amber eyed glare directed at him.

Was this not somewhere within the Adamsite Gay Bar? Again he thought that surely he was dreaming. No, worse yet, he was having a nightmare.

"S-senpai, w-what are you doing here?" He stood up, a bit unsteady, while Hiroto-kun looked on with a small, regretful gaze, but soon his mouth took shape of a smirk.

To the onlooker, Hiroto, Tatsumi-san did care about Morinaga and was capable of jealousy, even if the man would be hard put to ever actually admit it.

Hiroto decided that before the laboratory obsessed Senpai of Angel-kun's turned his attention to him that he'd leave.

"I leave him in your care Tatsumi-san," he bowed out, gracefully and returned to work at the bar counter. Hopefully the other wouldn't start a brawl. That would be bad for business and could get him fired.

'The things I do for Angel-kun,' thought Hiroto as he turned to a new customer he hadn't seen before.

Souichi couldn't believe what the hell was going on, but that Hiroto just better leave Morinaga the fuck alone.

Although when he heard a thump his eyes darted back in Morinaga's direction. He'd never seen him so drunk that he just couldn't even walk properly.

"Oi! Morinaga!"

Bewildered green eyes looked up at him. The younger man had never before looked quite so vulnerable. Of course he'd seen him in tears before, but somehow, this was different.

Frowning he offered Morinaga his hand, "Let's get the fuck out of this homo house." He shuddered. Dealing with his brothers relationship with that Kurokawa bastard or with Morinaga was one thing, but strangers quite another.

When the dark haired man just continued to stare at him, he growled, gripping his hand and roughly pulling him up and placed his arm over his shoulder.

"I have a taxi outside waiting. We're going home now."

Tetsuhiro wasn't about to argue with his Senpai, but he really was confused and disoriented, a bit dizzy too.

"Senpai, you don't have to do this."

"Shut up and just get moving."

As ever, the other man was a tyrant, but he loved him despite his faults. It wasn't like he didn't also have his faults too.

They maneuvered through the bar toward the exit.

What he couldn't help seeing, was the blonde's flushed, unhappy, unsmiling face. It was the redness of his cheeks that he could pull his eyes away from, making Tatsumi Souichi look all the more appealing.

He didn't notice the dour expression on Hiroto-kun.

Just as they were about to walk out of the doors to the bar, Hiroto pulled out a small paper bag with a bottle of what looked to be sake in it.

"Tatsumi-san!"

He felt Senpai stiffen, a fierce expression pointed toward Hiroto-kun.

"What?" snapped the blonde man.

Hiroto-kun held out the bag to Souichi and whispered into his ear, "This should help Angel-kun sober up. I wouldn't advise you to drink it though," he said as he slipped it into the mans deep coat pocket before stepping back and away.

Tetsuhiro hadn't heard what was said, but wondered what was going on. He was amazed that Senpai hadn't lashed out at the other man, but was sincerely relieved.

Souichi really isn't certain what to make of Hiroto, but he doesn't care for him. Really, Morinaga had some weird friends! 'But if it sobers him up, that'll be a good thing. Then I can deck him like I want to for being such an idiot!"

Neither he nor the man he'd come to retrieve from the bar saw nor heard the snicker from Hiroto as he watched them depart.

He did wonder whether or not Tatsumi would actually give that to Angel-kun, unaware as he was of its contents. 'And if he does use it, I wonder if he'll take advantage at all of the situation. I know Angel-kun certainly did when Tatsumi guzzled it down like nothing!'

Once they were home in their own apartment, after he had to help Morinaga up the stairs to the door, he unlocked it with his key and both stepped inside to remove their shoes.

Shutting the door behind them, he helped Morinaga to a seat on the couch, growling, "There! Just sit and don't you dare move!"

Whisking the item that Hiroto had placed in his pocket, he eyed it suspiciously. However since it was meant for Morinaga he handed it to him. "Here, drink this and I'll go warm something up in the microwave." It was good that Morinaga made prepared meals every few days to put in the freezer as he barely knew how to make anything except sandwiches and instant ramen like things.

He kept a careful eye on his drunken charge, only looking away long enough to pull something out of the freezer, take it out of a zip-lock bag and shove it into the microwave.

When next he looked at Morinaga, the man downed the bottle.

Morinaga winced, "This stuff tastes awful."

"No one ever said it was going to taste good," he mumbled.

A few minutes later he was pulling the precooked meal out of the microwave and setting himself and Morinaga a place in front of the couch.

It was difficult to even talk and he still wanted to smash his fist or foot into something, or rather someone, like Morinaga.

Even the other man spoke not a word and it looked as though, every bite he took he were about to nod off.

When the dark haired man actually fell asleep, falling sideways on the couch, chopsticks falling out of his relaxed hand, Souichi frowned.

"He shouldn't be that exhausted."

His eyes rounded however when he heard the man whimper and moan.

Amber eyes trailed over Morinaga's body, only to have his eyes zoom in on one very large tent in his kouhai's pants.

He picked up the bag that had, had the bottle in it and pulled out a note.

'Heya Tatsumi-san. This'll work on Angel-kun like it worked on you. You can do anything to your kouhai then without him being able to overpower you. Have fun!

~ Hiroto'

Crumpling the paper up, he felt his face grow horribly hot. 'As if I'd do something like that!'

His eyes however, were inevitably drawn back to Morinaga.

Chamuel smirked, "It looks like to me, my dear Gate Keeper that we might not need to interfere any longer." Which he thought was a good thing, otherwise his beloved might take it upon himself to take matters into his own hands.

The two of them just hugged one another and watched, for the moment to see what path the blonde would decide to take.


	13. Chapter Tweleve: A Decision Made

* * *

**  
**Souichi wondered to himself, if he dare take advantage of Morinaga. The younger man had done it to him on more than one occasion. **  
**

Just the thought of that Hiroto fellow touching his kouhai had his hands curling into fists.

He wanted to punch someone. His usual punching bag was right _there_ , but the man was as helpless as he himself had once been. Whatever had been put in that bottle when he'd drank it and this time when Morinaga had drank it, packed a powerful punch in itself.

' _It drains one of strength and makes them too vulnerable._ '

With that kind of thing around, he hated to think what might have happened to Morinaga in the clutches of that Hiroto character, or anyone else back at the bar.

Although he found the words difficult to say, he did _care_ for Morinaga.

And there was also another worry he had, about that Chamuel fellow. If he really could do the things he said he could, and while for him it would be a perfect solution if Morinaga were to fall out of love with him – if that were really what it was, the idea pained him.

Placing one hand over his chest, he frowned. There was no way that, that strange being was going to take Morinaga away from him. Although, scientifically speaking, angels could not and should not exist. But there were still many mysteries left in the world and somehow he'd find a way to explain them away through science.

When he noticed that he was staring at Morinagas' crotch, he quickly looked away, a dark blush on his cheeks.

Morinaga groaned, pulling at the collar of his shirt, “It's hot in here Senpai.”

He gulped, watching as Morinaga struggled of his shirt.

The thought that Morinaga might have gotten so warm at the bar and started to strip did not sit well with him.

Next time he saw that Hiroto, he'd have a nice right hook just for him.

When it looked like Morinaga had run out of strength in the middle of removing his shirt, he walked over to him. Grabbing the hem of the shirt, he pulled it over Morinagas' head once the other had lifted his arms.

The broader shouldered man with a bit more muscle wasn't a body type that he particularly envied, but he had to admit, for a man, Morinaga did have a nice figure. It was such a shame for the female populace that Morinaga was 100 percent _gay_.

_'I'm not gay, but... why do I feel so weird when I'm around_ _**him** _ _?'_

Perhaps the answer laid with the stranger known as Chamuel, whom he hadn't seen nor heard from in awhile.

Which was a good thing. He didn't like the unexplainable. He needed answers and to get answers he needed to conduct experiments. How could he conduct an experiment on an angel?

But even as that thought passed through his mind, his gaze was once again drawn back to Morinaga.

Removing his own jacket, he straddled Morinaga's lap. “Morinaga.”

Glazed over olive green eyes stared up at him. There was a slight flushed look on the dark haired mans countenance.

“Senpai...” Morinaga voiced his title slow and huskily.

Souichi shuddered at the sound, and the thought of Morinaga saying his name instead had him turning red – even his ears.

Moving down a bit so that he could reach the other mans pants zipper, he pulled the zipper down, slow enough that it didn't catch.

His hand grazed over the clothed erection and he heard Morinaga inhale sharply and let out a soft moan.

Souichis' own cock hardened at the sound as if it were just awakening from a long slumber.

It was uncomfortably tight in his jeans.

Once he had Morinagas pants and underwear off, he undid the buttons of his shirt.

Too impatient to fully remove his jeans, he undid the zipper and reached into his pants to pull out his cock.

He saw his kouhais eyes widen.

The man reached up to touch him, but Soucihi was having none of it.

Grabbing Morinagas wrists in one hand, he held them above his head.

“You've had your way many times, Mo-ri-na-ga,” he smirked, “now its _my_ turn.”

Morinaga blinked, “Senpai?”

When the younger of the two tried to escape the grip Souichi had on his wrists, he had not enough strength to do so.

“You're probably wondering why you feel so weak, your body unable to move more than someone whose just come out of a full body cast after several months. And too, wondering why you're so hard.” And then his eyes rolled up slightly as if he were glancing at the ceiling without tilting his head back to see better and mused, “Although, I assumed that you were just hard _all_ the time.” He doubted that was far from the truth, since he'd had plenty of experience with Morinaga and his hard cock whether he'd wanted it or not.

His gaze returned to Morinagas visage, “But _tonight_ I'm the one whose in charge.” He cupped the other mans face in his hands, although that meant releasing his wrists. But he knew that his junior by two years wouldn't be able to do very much due to whatever the hell was in that drink he'd last drank.

Leaning down, he brushed his lips over his kouhais.

 

* * *

 

“Chamuel, I think its time to look _away_ , _”_ the gatekeeper spoke to his beloved.

Sighing softly, Chamuel glanced away from where they could spy upon the couple, Morinaga Tetsuhiro and Tatsumi Souichi. “You're right, Hadraniel.” Then he smirked, “Let us go to a private cloud for just the two of us. We'll know whether we're watching if he says that phrase that Tetsuhiro so longs to hear.”


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Touch Me

* * *

In a daze, Tetsuhiro looked up at his senpai, not quite able to believe that which was taking place. With the older university students grip on his wrists, holding them above his head, he couldn't move. Even had his senpai, Tatsumi Souichi not taken hold of them, his body and all the muscles thereof felt far too weak for him to move. His body didn't listen to his brain, even speaking had proven difficult.

 

“Senpai,” he breathed the words on a low whisper just before his senpais' mouth captured his lips.

 

His eyes widened – shocked. The moisture of the other mans tongue slid between his lips and circled round his tongue. Desire shot through him and being as hard as he was already, he shuddered in need. The need was so achingly painful. He needed release. Wanted to turn them over and give pleasure to his beloved one. Alas, he could not do more than breath, unable to move more than a fraction of a inch.

 

The brush of fingertips down his chest, bared to the air after having been removed by _him_. Not something the other man had ever done. Never initiated.

 

And those fingers, he shuddered, eyes rolling back as a moan ripped from his vocals, only to be muffled by their conjoined lips.

 

When had he ever felt so helpless? _Never._

 

But he did not want the man to stop. He enjoyed his kiss, his touches.

 

Their tongues rolled around in his mouth, brushing the insides of his cheeks. Slow and sensual as his senpais' tongue rolled around his, caressing, exploring, teasing.

 

His own tongue flicked against his lovers. A sharp hiss was drawn from him, his own lips twitched, smug that he had caused the sound. But soon his smugness was wiped away when the blondes' teeth nipped at his lips. Not so hard that blood was drawn, but hard enough to sting, if but only for a moment.

 

Senpai broke the kiss, his mouth twisted into a smirk. **“You want more, don't you, Morianga?”**

 

He nodded, “Please...” His cock was aching so much that it was agony. Whatever he'd drank was very potent and he decided at that moment he might need to have a word with Hiroto. Then again, maybe not, not if it meant the man he so adored could get past his shyness and whatever else was keeping him back during intercourse. For that he'd have to thank him.

 

The man standing over him, frowned, “And what are you thinking about, Morinaga?”

 

He shook his head, “Wondering... what... was... in... the... drink.”

 

“I imagine the same thing I guzzled down unknowingly which led us to _this_.”

 

As he was about to say something else, his eyes were drawn to the shorter, slender mans hands which were working the fly of his trousers down.

 

Tetsuhiro gulped. Was Senpai about to give himself to him? Ride him? He wished he could move his limbs, to touch and caress. But whatever concoctions he'd drank had rendered him all but completely useless. While most of him wasn't able to move, there was one part of him which was _very_ lively.

 

His brows furrowed when Senpai did nothing more than undo the zipper fly and button of his trousers. He much preferred him completely without a stitch on.

 

“Senpai...”

 

“Shh, don't speak, Morinaga. Or I'll stop right here.” The slightly older mans' cheeks were slightly pink.

 

Tetsuhiros' own face felt a little warm with color. But he clamped his mouth shut and watched the science minded man un-button his own shirt. So slow that he felt he was going to go mad and that his cock would fall off from all the teasing. It ached so much due to that brew Hiroto had given to him without letting him know just what was in it, but he held back the whimpers.

 

Once more he tried to lift an arm, but when his Senpai had finished removing his shirt, the man caught hold of him by the wrists again and shoved the arms above his head.

 

“Morinaga,” there looked to be the oddest glint in his lovers eyes.

 

He gulped, beads of perspiration starting to form from some trepidation.

 

“Tell me, Morinaga. What do you want me to do to you?”

He didn't know if this were actually happening. He was starting to imagine he must be dreaming. But as long as the man was touching him, if nothing else, then he could be happy with that.

 

“Touch me.”

 

“Idiot, I am touching you.”

 

“Touch me more.”

 

The smirk and glint in the amber eyes did not go unnoticed. He gulped and began to worry just what his Senpai might be doing. He'd hit him often enough and at times even threatened to kill him, though more oft than not he had deserved it.

 

No words escaped his lips again even as he tried to say something, but speech itself was difficult now and then.

 

His body arched when cool fingers brushed down his neck and pinched a nipple, twisting it right and then left.

 

“S-stop.” The feeling was too intense, too much. He flushed. Wanting more and yet at the same time unable to handle just how much his body needed it, was responding to it, aching more.

 

“Why should I? How many times did you not consider my wishes when voiced?”

 

His mouth closed and formed a thin line. There was nothing he could argue to that.

 

The blonde lowered his head, flicking his tongue around the abused nipple, soothing it and then blowing breath upon it.

 

“So, even your nipples get hard, Morinaga?” He mused, tendrils of long loosened hair trailing over the younger university students chest. “If I had a journal handy... I could preform so many tests to find out just what it is that makes men want this.”

 

Morinagas' eyes closed once again, uncertain whether to laugh or cry. But he had known Tatsumi Souichi to be a man of science. He just hoped he no longer wished to find the cure for homosexuality. There was no cure. It was the way one was. Simple as that, but so many could not seem to grasp it. That love was love and should never have been designed with gender in mind.

 

All thoughts fled when he felt kisses and nibbles down over his ribcage, the dip below and then around his naval.

 

His breathing grew ragged. With one hand finding freedom, he moved it and placed it atop of his Senpais' head, where his digits curled around the light hued strands.

 

“S-s-senpai.”

 

“Call me Souichi.” And then his hand which had let go of the dark haired mans wrists encircled the base of his cock. His hair brushed over Morinagas' thighs, his lips parted and wrapped around the head of his lab assistants cock.

 

Tetsuhiros' body shook from pleasure and from shock. But no coherent words escaped his mouth, only moans and half whispered names – all of them Tatsumi-senpais' names and titles.

 

The grip he had on Senpais' hair tightened, his thighs trembling. He gulped when he felt the tip of his lovers tongue tease the slit of his head before swiping down to roll over, round and round his frenulum. Were he not already terribly hard, he would have been from his lovers ministrations. Maybe... just maybe there might be hope that his senpai would consider him his lover and not just some nuisance.

 

The questions he wished to ask however remained unspoken.

 

His head arched back, mouth widening, Adams apple bobbing as he moaned. The other man had taken more of his cock into his mouth. The pleasure was almost unbearable.

 

Then, Tetsuhiro tensed when he heard the pop of a lid opening. He blinked and lifted his head just a little. “Preparing yourself?” The idea of his senpai _ever_ getting himself ready was something he thought he'd never see. But the thought of watching him do so, sent excitement coursing through him and causing another painful ache in his cock that felt as if it were twitching to find release.

 

One blonde brow arched above an amber-brown iris. “Prepare _myself?_ No.” His face was turning red and a scowl replaced whatever other look he'd had on his countenance.

 

Morinagas' eyes widened further, pupils dilating. “Y-you... you can't mean...”

 

He watched in horror as the other poured lube onto his fingertips.

 

* * *

 

“I _do_ mean it. Those who don't even know how to prepare their lover properly shouldn't be on top. I don't recall you ever having used _this_.” And although he hadn't wanted to hear it, his brother had mentioned using something like it between himself and that bastard Kurokawa.

 

But now was not the time to dwell upon that. There was still time to rid himself of that nuisance. Even if their father had given them his blessing. _Preposterous_.

 

He noticed the stricken look on Morinaga's face. “You're gay, so tell me, Morinaga, why do you look so frightened?”

 

His lab assistant and room-mate gulped, licking his lips. “I...I've never...”

 

“You've never had another mans cock up your ass?” He blushed just at asking what he did, but he'd blurted it out, curious and yet, for some reason at the same time excited.

 

Morinaga flushed and looked away, lips pursed.

 

“Well?”

 

“Never...” The word was strangled, barely spoken, but had been heard.

 

Souichis' cock twitched at the fact. That part of Morinaga had never belonged to another. And tonight he would claim him. _'I'm not gay... but if its him...'_ He didn't really understand, but he wasn't going to stop.

 

With lube coated fingers he murmured, “Spread your legs, Morinaga.”

 

“No.”

 

“Why? Are you such an idiot, so arrogant that things can only be the way _you_ want them to be?”

 

Morinaga shook his head, abashed. “T-that's not it.”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

“I-if you're going to... do this... at least... call my name.”

 

For a brief moment he thought about just continuing, it would be easy enough to move Morinaga's limbs. But it would be easier with the other mans complete compliance. “Tetsuhiro. Spread your legs.” This time he spoke in more of a command, much as he did whilst they were in the lab and he was ordering Morinaga around to do things.

 

And as per usual, though in a far more intimate setting, Morinaga spread his legs – slow due to being stricken with whatever drug had been in what he'd drank.

 

Souichi licked his lips, surprised by his continuing desire despite seeing Morianga's cock, his ass bared to him and the virgin hole.

 

He leaned in and placed one of Morinaga's legs over his shoulder. With his second hand, he gently rolled his fingertips between the cleft of his ass and along the entrance that men used when copulating.

 

Hearing Morinaga hiss, he looked up into his eyes which were smoky with desire. Very different from their first time when Morinaga had taken him. There had been so much done since then.

 

He continued to press first one finger inside of Morinaga, no, Tetsuhiros' hole. Felt the man press out even as he breathed. And then something gave, his finger slid inside, past the ring of muscles, down to the last knuckle.

 

It felt weird to have his finger inside Mor-Tetsuhiro. But he didn't dwell on it. What he was doing was a means to an end and he wanted to give the other pleasure. For if he didn't, he doubted the man would let him top him again, even if they both found they liked things how they had been.

 

Whilst he thrust his finger in and out, his eyes locked on with the other mans, looking for any signs of distress. But the eyes were naught but dilated and those lips parted into an 'o' shape as he moaned and whimpered.

 

Souichi smirked again seeing how Tetsuhiros' fingers tug into the material beneath him. _Good_.

 

“S-senapi... S-souichi... unngh!”

 

After he'd pressed a third finger in and curled them, he had the other moaning higher pitched and crying out his name.

 

He knew then that what he'd found was what Morinaga-Tetsuhiro had found in him before. And it was a spot that if stimulated correctly at the right time could bring about so much pleasure to the receiver. But only if the giver was careful and Morinaga had not always been careful enough. Perhaps he'd learn from this experience or Souichi would deny him the privilege of topping him. Since little else seemed to work when trying to get him to act reasonably.

 

Reaching into his pants, he pulled out his cock. With Tetsuhiro unclothed before him and he himself only wearing trousers, he lined the head of his cock up against the other mans hole.

 

Thrusting forward, the head of his cock was sucked into Tetsuhiros' entrance and he stilled.

 

“Mor... Tetsuhiro?”

 

His kouhai panted, rocking his hips, slowly taking him in more and more.

 

By the sounds of the sharp hiss from Tetsuhiro, Souichi thought he must be in pain and went to pull back.  
  
“No, don't... the first time... its always... painful.”

 

“And how do you know if you've never.”

 

“Gay Literature.” He wasn't about to mention partners he'd had in the past though none that he'd been in love with, save one before Tatsumi Souichi.

 

Souichi lowered his head, brushing a kiss against Tetsuhiros' cheek and chin, then his lips captured the others as he thrust in fully, balls deep.

 

* * *

 

Both finally sated after a second round, Tetsuhiro brushed his fingers through Souichis' hair, spooning him. “I love you, Senpai... Souichi.”

 

A flush of color tinged his cheeks and he mumbled, “Love you too. Idiot.”

 

Tetsuhiro blinked, “What did you say?”

 

“I'm not going to repeat myself, now go to sleep. Or I wont let you lead next time either.”

 

That shut the idiot right up and he was able to sleep – this time in the mans arms.

 

* * *

 

Hadraniel turned to Chamuel and smiled. “He has said it. Now the bond is complete and unable to be broken.”

 

Chamuel nodded, “And if they were angels, they could have children born from their souls alone.”

 

Hadraniel shook his head, “Perhaps, but frowned upon. However with the humans advances in technology it will not be long before two men can have a baby, though they will still need a surrogate. But they will be able to have one with both their DNA.”

 

Chamuel took Hadraniels' hand and lifted it to his mouth. “Let us now go and enjoy each other as those two have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry about the delay and forgetting to update the current chapters here. Sometimes life outside our fantasies really takes up far too much time and we all need sleep.
> 
> Furthermore, if you've enjoyed my storytelling and although it wont have naughty bits in it due to reasons that should be obvious upon further reading of the material, I've an e-book out called [Zox: School of Gods](http://www.amazon.com/Zox-School-B-E-Cullen-ebook/dp/B00F13MLGC). I'd love any and all feedback/reviews for those who manage to read it in full.


End file.
